


Hoshi - Moments

by Chelina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelina/pseuds/Chelina
Summary: A little drabble inspired by the song 'Moments' by Christopher





	Hoshi - Moments

A cold raindrop landed on the nose of the young man who came to a hold on the sidewalk. His eyes went up to the sky that was darkened with heavy clouds.   
More drops poured down on him. It didn’t seem to bother him. Slowly he raised his hand to eye level and watched how it got wet in no time.

When did he start to love the rain? Maybe at the time when it became a trigger for his memories. Probably because he remembered her whenever it rained. Remembered her beautiful laugh.   
The way she looked at him and happily danced through the Rain.   
The splashing of the drops that hit the road was reassuring and yet… it also broke his heart every time.

The tear trickling silently over his cheek, mingled with the rain. His tongue trailed over his lips as he tried to suppress the grief and his breath trembled as he deeply sucked in the cold air.   
Memories could be so beautiful and yet they were sometimes painful. Especially if you wished they weren’t memories but still the reality.   
Unfortunately, wishes were often just that, wishes.

Reluctantly, Hoshi set in motion. It was his fault he felt that way. That the reality he was living in was hard and cold. The man knew it and yet, he still couldn’t handle it.   
Wanted to dream, wanted to hold her in his arms. Like the old times.

But she wasn’t there anymore. There’s the saying that there’s always sun after rain, but he wished that the rain stayed.   
If you love the rain, you don’t want sun, even if it brings new warmth. Hoshi deeply loved the rain…  
__  
“Never quite understood it  
when you told me  
Just close your eyes  
and I be right by your side  
Cause memories don’t say goodbye”


End file.
